


Too Much (False) Information

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much (False) Information

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/profile)[**snowpuppies**](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://ncis-femslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**ncis_femslash**](http://ncis-femslash.livejournal.com/) ficathon. __

**Title:** Too Much (False) Information  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Anthony DiNozzo **  
Category:** Romance, Humor  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #33 Too Much  
 **Word Count:** 975  
 **Rating:** PG-13 **  
 **Summary:**** Tony's an idiot.  
 **Author's Note:** Written for [](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/profile)[**snowpuppies**](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/)  as part of the [](http://ncis-femslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**ncis_femslash**](http://ncis-femslash.livejournal.com/) ficathon. _  
_ **Spoilers:** None really, unless we're counting Ziva's presence as a spoiler. _ _  
__ **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended. _ ___

**[ **My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html) **

 

"Mmm," Abby mumbled between kisses, her hands fumbling their way up under Ziva's shirt.  "So glad."  Ziva captured her lips again, kissing her until Abby felt laughter bubbling up within her as Ziva's hands hit a ticklish spot.  She couldn't stop smiling, breaking the kiss as her grin grew even bigger.  "You decided to come with us." 

Ziva's hand cupped the back of her neck and slipped up her neck until her thumb was stroking Abby's cheek.  She slowly leaned up to kiss her.  The kiss was gentler, and deeper, calming instead of making her blood race, but all the more intense for it. 

"You're a good kisser," Abby murmured at the next opportunity, resting her forehead against Ziva's for a moment. 

"You are not bad yourself."

Abby grinned, and playfully captured Ziva's bottom lip, sucking on it for a moment, before she let go again.  Ziva didn't let her retreat, but followed her, slipping one hand up on Abby's shoulder and curling it behind her neck.  Her lips found Abby's and they kissed deeply, her tongue slipping into the welcoming wet heat.

"Uh- Abbs?"

Abby and Ziva froze, and then slowly pulled away from one another. 

"Is there anything you two ladies need to tell me," Tony drawled with a smile on his face that could only be called lascivious. 

"Oh, no."  Abby shook her head.  "No," she repeated with a laugh. "Ziva was just showing me a new technique for checking core body temperature in a wilderness survival situation with limited resources."

"It has proven to be very successful in multiple field trials," Ziva added solemnly. 

"So you two aren't?"  Tony made a gesture between them. 

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Right," Tony nodded and turned to head back in the direction that he'd just come from.  He rubbed the back of his head ruefully, and every few paces he glanced back behind them as if hoping to catch them doing something incriminating.

The moment he was out of sight both women dissolved into laughter, holding onto one another to keep from falling.

***   ***   ***

The chair shifted with their added weight, rolling back on the smooth linoleum until it slammed into the wall behind them.  Both women jerked. 

"Oops." 

Ziva let out a low chuckle. 

"Perhaps we should not-"

Abby pressed a finger over her lips.  "No," she said insistently.  She dropped her finger to cover the spot where it had been with her lips.  She pressed Ziva back into the chair, her legs straddling Ziva's thighs. 

The sounds Ziva was making low in her throat urged Abby on.  She gasped as she felt Ziva find bare skin, her hand running up Abby's thigh, stroking creamy white skin.  Her skirt rode up even higher as she shifted on Ziva's lap. 

"Are you certain?" 

Ziva's hands never stopped moving even as she asked the question.  The last time she would ask, Abby was certain.  The Mossad agent was being good on her behalf, struggling to keep them from doing something that Abby might later regret. 

It was an effort that Abby somewhat vaguely appreciated, but wasn't terribly high on her priority list at the moment. 

She had long ago found out where the hole in the security camera footage of her lab was.  There was nothing wrong with occasionally taking advantage of it.

"Couldn't be more certain," Abby shot back with a grin. 

Ziva laughed, her lips finding the pulse point on Abby's neck and suckling. 

Abby hissed and slapped Ziva's shoulder with her open palm.  "No hickey's."

Ziva didn't move, but tilted her head enough to look at Abby. The pout in Ziva's rich brown eyes melted her momentary irritation. 

"I don't own any turtlenecks," Abby whined, but the way her voice broke on the last word, destroyed any credibility her complaint might have had. 

Ziva relented, pressing one last kiss to the sensitive skin.  Her hand shifted, moving further up Abby's thigh.  Her short nails scraped lightly against Abby's skin.  Abby shivered at the sensations that were slowly building within her. 

There was a startled choke from the general direction of the door to Abby's office. 

If there was one problem with the hole in the security camera's perception, it was that the spot in question wasn't exactly out of sight of anyone else who might be in the lab.  Of course, it hadn't occurred to Abby that it would be an issue at almost three in the morning.  
It was too late for even the most dedicated of agents to be doing anything but drowsing at their desks, or to early for the same to be coming into the office for a head start on the day.

"Tony," Ziva greeted the intruder evenly, as if their position weren't in the least bit compromising.

Abby snorted with involuntary laughter, burying her face in the crook of Ziva's neck.  Her position hid everything from Tony's view, except for Ziva's hand where it was clearly visible disappearing underneath her skirt. 

"Ah...I just.  Uh, yeah."  He seemed at a complete loss for words. 

"Gibbs asked me to keep Abby company while she was completing a few tests for the Mullins case," Ziva answered his unspoken question calmly.  "We were just discussing a few alternate holster placements that would make more sense given the physical evidence that we discovered at the scene."

"Oh, right.  Of course."  Tony shook his head.  "Yeah.  I'll just come back in the morning." 

Almost to the elevator he turned back to look over his shoulder.  "You don't think..." He asked himself.  "Nah. There's no way they're - not Abby and Ziva.  Abby hates Ziva.  Nah."  He shook his head again.

No, there was no way that Abby and Ziva would be engaging in a little girl-on-girl loving.  Even if he would give just about anything to see that.


End file.
